Amane's Face
by Rilion
Summary: Tidak ada yang paling Tsukasa suka selain wajah Amane yang berekspresi random/incest/ficlet/smut(?)/gak tau mau ngasih genre apaan


Hanako punya Aida Iro-sensei

Udah di kasih warning kan di summary

Nah, enjoy aja bacanya, gak usah serius. Hasil gabut ini

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah _palsu _Amane.

Iya, tidak ada. Melihat ekspresi wajah yang tidak biasa Tsukasa lihat membuatnya senang bukan kepalang. Seperti sekarang.

Tsukasa melebarkan senyum—seringaiannya, membuat kedua mata kuningnya menyipit. Ekspresi Amane yang satu itu belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Ah, begitu?" ucap Amane pelan, namun terdengar jelas oleh Tsukasa yang diam melihatnya dari jendela luar kelas.

Ekspresi yang aneh, namun enak(?) dan segar dari Amane. Tsukasa merasa jantungnya siap meledak, membuatnya sesak hingga ingin menjerit.

_"Yu-Yugi_-kun _bagaimana? Aku harap perasaan kita berbalas._" Wajah perempuan di depan Amane tidak terlihat oleh Tsukasa, tapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Toh, ekspresi Amane yang paling berharga, berhak masuk ke dalam museum.

"A-aku tidak tau, ya." jawab Amane gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Sepertinya aku—"

Tsukasa melotot, tangannya mencengkram pinggiran jendela erat hingga buku-bukunya memutih. Dari jarak pandangnya, terlihat perempuan itu menempelkan wajahnya ke Amane dan membuat ekspresi terkejut Amane terlahir.

_"Ma-maafkan aku!"_

Wangi cherry dan bibir lembut itu terasa seperti masih menyentuh bibir kering Amane walau sudah ditarik kembali. Amane merasakan panas di wajahnya semakin menjadi, bahkan merambat hingga ke tengkuknya. Angin sepoi menerbangkan tirai di kelas mereka, membuat sinar mentari senja masuk menyinari Amane bagai memberkahinya.

Tsukasa percaya itu adalah pemandangan tercantik sepanjang hidupnya (ia sudah bicara seperti itu berkali-kali sebelumnya). Tanpa sadar ia berlari masuk kedalam kelas.

"Aku-aku...—"

_DRAK!_

"AMANEEEEE!" pekik Tsukasa sambil berhambur masuk ke dalam kelas, membuat Amane terkejut dan perempuan di hadapannya menjerit lalu berlari keluar kelas karena malu.

"Tsuka—"

Tsukasa menubrukkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Amane, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi kembarannya erat-erat.

"Kok hilang!" pekiknya kecewa.

"Kau kenapa di sini?" Amane menatapnya horor. "Kukira kau sudah pulang dari tadi."

Tsukasa tersenyum lebar. "Jika Amane ingin tahu, buat wajah itu lagi!"

"Wa-wajah apa?"

"Wajah yang tadi!" Tsukasa semakin erat mencengkram pipi Amane, membuat pemiliknya menarik pergelangan tangan Tsukasa agar melepaskannya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan, Tsukasa. Lepaskan peganganmu."

Tsukasa melepaskan tangkupannya di pipi Amane dan beralih mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Amane yang tadinya sibuk mencekal tangan Tsukasa yang bercokol di pipinya.

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Akan kubuat sendiri wajah itu!"

Tsukasa mendekatkan wajahnya ke kembarannya hingga rambut mereka bersentuhan. "Bagaimana perempuan tadi melakukannya, ya?"

"Wajahmu terlalu dekat Tsukasa."

Getaran Tsukasa rasakan dari tangan yang dicengkramnya. Wajah Amane berganti jauh dari yang Tsukasa harapkan. Membuatnya mengencangkan cengkramannya.

"Mungkin seperti ini?" Tsukasa memiringkan kepalanya, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Amane. Membuat korbannya membeliak lebar—terkejut, rona dengan cepat meninggalkan wajahnya.

Tsukasa baru pertama kali mencoba ini. Rasanya tidak buruk juga. Ia membuka mulutnya yang masih menempel pada Amane dan menjilatkan lidahnya pada bibir kembarannya. Membuat kembarannya terkejut dan ingin meneriakinya.

"Tsuka—mh!"

Lidah diselipkan masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Amane. Cengkraman Tsukasa beralih menjadi pelukan erat pada pinggang dan cengkraman kuat pada tengkuk Amane agar Tsukasa semakin mudah mengakses ruang kecil di mulut Amane.

"Ngh! Mmh."

Tsukasa merasakan lidah Amane melakukan dorongan untuk mencoba mengeluarkan lidahnya. Tarikan tangan Amane yang lemah pada seragam dipunggungnya membuatnya semakin senang. Tsukasa semakin memperdalam cumbuannya dan bermain dengan lidah Amane yang kaku.

Cengkraman dipunggung Tsukasa menarik-nariknya putus asa. Air mata menggenang di kedua mata Amane yang menatapnya memohon. Tsukasa yang belum puas bermain memperat pelukannya pada tubuh Amane. Membuat korbannya melemas dan cengkraman di punggung Tsukasa mengendur. Tsukasa menyeringai dan melepaskan cumbuannya karena napas miliknya sudah habis.

"Itu luar biasa Amane!"

Ia melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Amane terduduk lemas di lantai, saliva mengalir dari kedua ujung bibirnya. Kedua mata Tsukasa berbinar cerah.

"Wajah baru!"

Tangan Tsukasa mengangkat dagu Amane, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sangat merah dengan kombinasi air mata yang mengalir juga saliva yang menetes kemana-mana. Kedua mata Amane menatapnya sayu, menampakkan ia sudah diambang batasnya—tidak bisa menerima siksaan apapun lagi.

Tsukasa menyeringai. Ia mengecup dahi Amane.

"Wajah pemberianku ini lebih baik daripada jalang tadi!"

Author's note:

Hai, gaes

Sebelum ffn Hanako penuh, gw mau nyempilin fanfic laknat ini duluan ya :p

Hasil kegabutan jam 12 malem, lagi pengen yang asin-asin garem guri-guri nyoi. Akun berdebu ini, semoga kepake lagi buat ngelaknat.

**Omake**

Tsuchigomori mendengar suara dari kedua anak kembar yang salah satunya merupakan anak muridnya di dalam kelasnya tersebut.

Ia terdiam.

Bukan, bukannya mencoba tenang atau apa. Tapi, seharusnya ia sangat tenang disituasi seperti ini. Ia sudah membaca buku takdir Yugi bersaudara dan ia sudah tau adegan ini bakalan muncul dihadapannya. Walaupun ia tidak berani mengintip kedalam pintu dan hanya mendengar suara-suara dari dalam sana.

Tapi ia masih tetap saja terkejut dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Padahal ia kesini hanya untuk mengunci kelas...

"Ayo Amane, kita pulang."

Tsuchigomori masih diam di depan pintu kelas yang terbuka sedikit itu walaupun ia mendengar suara Yugi Tsukasa dari dalam sana.

"Tsukasa... Jangan mencekik leherku—ohok, uhuk!"

"Kenapa lemah sekali, sih, Amane."

"Ma-maaf, kan, aku."

"Ayo cepat pulang, katanya ingin menonton _star wars?!_"

Tsuchigomori mengangkat alisnya, tumben Tsukasa perhatian pada kembarannya. Setaunya ia hanyalah bocah tengil egois yang suka membebani Amane.

"I-iya, jangan menarik tanganku keras-keras."

Langkah kaki mereka semakin mendekat ke arah pintu dan Tsuchigomori masih berdiam di sana.

"Nanti aku minta donatmu, ya! Mama pasti sudah buatkan di rumah untukmu."

"Kau bukannya tidak suka donat—"

_Drrk_

Tsuchigomori menatap kedua anak di depannya. Yang satu tersenyum lebar, yang satunya lagi memandangnya terkejut—dan menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas, masih terlihat rona merah dicupingnya.

"Sensei!" Tsuchigomori menganggukan sapaan tidak natural Tsukasa.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Tsuchigomori menghela napasnya "mengunci pintu kelas, Yugi. Memang apa lagi?"

"Melihat kami bermain!"

Tubuh bocah di belakang Tsukasa tersentak. Amane menundukkan kepalanya dan merapikan bajunya yang baru ia sadari berantakan.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa, baru saja aku datang untuk mengunci pintu." bohong Tsuchigomori. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak tega melihat anak muridnya menerima tekanan mental dari kembarannya seperti itu.

"Begitu, kah? Padahal—"

"Tsu-Tsukasa, filmnya suda mau dimulai." Lirih Amane.

"Ah, benar juga. Bye bye, sensei."

Tsuchigomori melihat kedua bocah itu. Pemandangan mereka berdua mungkin terlihat normal bagi yang lain. Namun tidak baginya yang sudah melihat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Haaah, kenapa manusia sekarang mengagetkan sekali?"


End file.
